Replacement Countries
by ChibiChyuugoku
Summary: The Allies and the Axis want to give their role as countries to new people. This fic focuses on what happens. Mostly centers on New China. Warning: There will be mentions of other anime series in this fic.
1. Introductions

Me: I finally figured out how to do this horizontal line thing!

America: It took you long enough.

Me: Shut up! Anyway, this first chapter is just introductions. Now, do the disclaimer!

America: Why do I have to do it?

Me: Because I am the author.

America: She does not own Hetalia. If she did, I would be her slave. And heroes aren't slaves!

* * *

Axis

New Italy

Human name: Feliciano Vargas

Gender: Boy

Human age: 15

Personality: A cheerful young boy. Very timid and tends to hide behind his friend, New Germany. Dislikes New England's cooking. His white flag is always freshly bleached.

Looks: Brown hair, brown eyes. Almost an exact replica of the original Italy.

New Germany

Human name: Ludwig Beilschmidt

Gender: Boy

Human age: 16

Personality: Stoic, always watching out for his friends, especially New Italy. He is the sole 'normal' person of the entire new countries cast.

Looks: Almost an exact copy of the original Germany.

New Japan

Human name: Sakura Honda

Gender: Girl

Human age: 16

Personality: A cheerful girl, she likes to dress New China up in clothes that she made herself. She likes to tease New China, a lot. Even when she's not supposed to.

Looks: Short black hair, brown eyes. She displays every bit the anime otaku she is.

Allies

New America

Human name: Emily F. Jones

Gender: Girl

Human age: 17

Personality: Somewhat annoying and loud girl. She prefers soda and hamburgers over anything else. She likes to bother the others around her.

Looks: Long light brown hair. She likes to wear a bomber jacket and jeans. Always has either a soda, a hamburger, or both in her hands.

New England

Human name: Alice Kirkland

Gender: Girl

Human age: 17

Personality: A tsundere. She can cook better than the original England but no one says so. Her magic skills, however, still need work. Dislikes: New France, France, America, and New America. But mostly New France.

Looks: Long blond hair, tied into two ponytails. Bushy eyebrows and green eyes.

New France

Human name: Francis Bonnefoy

Gender: Boy

Human age: 17

Personality: Likes to tease New England. Considers himself elite over everybody else.

Looks: Almost exact copy of original France.

New Russia

Human name: Ivan Braginski

Gender: Boy

Human age: 18

Personality: Scares everyone, except New China, with his dark aura. He cannot, however, out scare the original Russia

Looks: Almost an exact copy of original Russia

New China

Human name: Xing Wang

Gender: Girl

Human age: 14

Personality: Surprisingly stoic. She does not like being New Japan's dress up doll but cannot do anything about it. She likes to sleep, and can usually be found sleeping even when meeting is going on. She is a bit of a tsundere. Her scar is super sensitive and she does not like anyone touching it.

Looks: Almost an exact copy of original China. She has a scar on her face just below her eyes.

* * *

Me: :)

America: What are you smiling about?

Me: Nothing. *summons New America* Do the review thing.

New America: Rate and Review!


	2. New Allies 1

Me: Yay! I got a new chapter up!

America: That was fast. I mean, you only put this up yesterday.

Me: Now, do the disclaimer.

America: She does not own Hetalia.

* * *

New America, New England, New France, New Russia, and New China filed into a conference room and sat around the center table.

"What are we here for?", asked New England.

"We're supposed to have a conference in which we discuss how we would defeat the Axis, as if we were back in World War 2." replied New France.

"Therefore, we're gonna start with introductions!" shouted New America, "I'm Emily F. Jones, but I'm gonna represent America!" Finished, she sat down and looked at New England.

"My turn next, huh? So, my name is Alice Kirkland and I represent England." she sat down.

"My turn. I'm Francis Bonnefoy, the gift to women everywhere. I represent the country of love, France." He winked at New England.

"Now it's my turn, da? I'm Ivan Braginski and I represent Russia, da?" He sat down.

"Hm? My turn, aru? I'm Xing Wang, aru. I represent China, aru." She yawned and put her head on her arms.

"Now that we know who is who, let's discuss battle strategies! I think that we should have New China and New Russia attack New Japan! New England attacks New Italy! New France takes down New Germany!" she grinned as she presented her strategy.

"And what are you going to do?", asked New England.

"Nothing, 'cause I'm the Hero!"

"Then I disagree with your plan!"

"Well, I disagree with both of you." said New France. New England started yelling at him while New America made random comments, not noticing the objection.

"Should we stop them?" New Russia voiced his question to his neighbor. He got no response. He turned to look at New China and realized that she had fallen asleep despite the noise the others were making.

In the other room...

The original Allies sat around a table of their own, each staring at a video screen in front of them.

"Why do we have to watch their meeting?" complained England.

"It's so that we could find out whether or not they can work together, aru." replied China.

"Ahahahahahahaha! New America's strategy is completely awesome!" said America.

"What kind of strategy was that!? Oh, New England disagrees with it." said England.

"New France is getting yelled at by New England. That's not fair, Angleterre." said France.

"My comrade is trying to stop them. I think he is a good worker, da?" said Russia. No one answered him.

"How cute, aru! New China fell asleep, aru!" said China.

The New Allies...

"Quiet!" Everybody looked at New Russia. He gestured to the sleeping girl next to him.

"She fell asleep..." they said in unision. _Why can't she be this cute when she's awake?!_, thought France.

"I'll wake her up." said New America. She walked over to the other girl and stroked her sides softly. New China giggled but did not wake up. New England tried next. New China opened her eyes and daw New England standing over her.

"Did you wake me up, aru?" New England cringed.

"You woke me up, didn't you?" New China pulled out a wok from somewhere and started to whack New England with it.

The other room...

"New America is gonna wake her up, for sure" said America.

"Ha! She failed. See, New England woke her up!" said England, triumphantly.

"What the- China do something! New England's gonna die!" screamed America.

"Me, aru?! But she doesn't normally act this way, aru!" said China.

"Angleterre, you know how to do magic, right?" asked France.

"That question has nothing to do with the current situation, you frog! But, yes, I can use magic" England replied.

"Then, fix the situation with your magic." said France. England nodded and left the room. He crept to the next room and eased the door open. He cast a spell at New China, then backtracked to the other Allies.

"The problem got worse. Your spell hit New England instead. The spell didn't calm her down, it made her angrier!" said America, "And the other three are huddled behind the overturned table!"

"What?!"

"New England just cast a spell at New China. New China deflected it with her wok. The spell hit New America who had stuck her head out to assess the situation. New America is now attacking New England!" said Russia.

"Should we use IT, aru?" asked China.

"In this current problem, I guess it would make sense to use IT." said America. He pushed the button marked "IT (only use in extreme problems)" The conference room was gassed with a super effective sleeping gas. The Allies heard four thuds in the other room.

"Four? I thought only three of them were standing." said France.

"The fourth thud was probaly the wok." said England. The video screens now showed three girls asleep on the floor and two boys asleep where they huddled to stay out of the fight.

"Next week we'll try again, I guess." said America.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Me: Done!

China: New China is cute, aru.

Me: After all, she is your distant relative.

China: She is, aru? o.O

Me: I reveal it later. Now, do it.

China: *pushes button*

Me: Not that! The other thing!

China: Right, aru! Rate and Review, aru!


	3. New Axis 1

Me: Yay! A new chapter is up!

New China: Zzzzz...

Me: (not noticing) New China, do the disclaimer!

New China: Did you wake me up, aru? (pulls out wok)

Me: Don't hit me! I'm the author!

New China: Does it matter if you're the author? (advances, holding the wok)

Me: Wait! I'm... related to you!

New China: (puts away wok) Whatever, aru. She does not own Hetalia. (falls asleep)

Me: Phew!

* * *

New Italy, New Japan, and New Germany sat around a table in another conference room.

"This is supposed to be the New Axis chapter. Why did she have New China start it~?", asked New Italy.

"New Italy-kun! Don't say things that will bring down the Fourth Wall!", cried New Japan. There was a knock on the door.

"Did some one call me?" New Japan panicked and fled to a position behind New Germany.

"New Japan, don't freak out about it. There's no way for her to get into a locked room."

"H-hai." "Listen to New Germany. There's nothing wrong with my being here." New Japan looked at the new speaker. It was a teenage girl who, suprisingly, did kind of look like China.

"H-how did you get in here!" cried New Japan. I, I mean, the girl pointed to a broken door. "Oh, and I brought some friends." Two more teenage girls appeared in the entrance.

"This is Velma", gesturing to the girl on the left, "and this is Tears" gesturing to the girl on the right.

"Why are you even here?" asked New Germany.

"I wanted to make an announcement to all people reading my fic right now."

"Well get on with it. And then leave."

"I get it. So, to all Hetalia fangirls out there, I will welcome anyone who is willing to join me in breaking the fourth wall! That's it" The girl motioned to the other two. All three left. There was silence.

"So, how are we going to beat the Allies, New Germany-san?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Battle strategies...Can't think of anything because she came and interuppted the story!"

"So we can go now~?"

"Yes. Dismissed"

* * *

Me: Sorry if this chapter was 1) short and 2) completely random but I had to get into the story!

New Japan: Please don't do it again.

Me: Didn't you hear my announcement?"

New Japan: (pales) Hai.

Me: Do the thing.

New Japan: Review TT_TT


	4. World Conference 1

Me: Yay! A new chapter!

Kotoura: Wait! I'm not in this story! Why'd you bring me here?!

Me: Because I can. Now do the disclaimer.

Kotoura: She does not own Hetalia. Not that I care.

* * *

Somewhere in America...

The nations gathered for a World Conference. The new countries were attending in the place of the original ones, to see if it was different from normal. So far, as noted by Switzerland, was hardly any different from normal.

"So, our topic today is global economy, right?" asked New America.

"Yes." said New England. She noticed New France attempting to sneak up on her for the...she'd lost track of how many times. The usual fight erupted between the two nations. New America watched with amusement. Switzerland noted that New Germany was showing signs of irritation as the meeting progressed. New Japan was doodling in a notebook she'd brought. New China, sitting on the other side of New Japan, had fallen asleep. New Italy became bored and started bugging New Germany. Switzerland began a mental countdown. _3...2...1...Bingo!_ New Germany slammed his hands against the table, attracting the attention of everyone minus New China and Greece.

"We're supposed to be having a meeting now! Raise your hand when you have something to say! Each person gets only 8 minutes to talk! Am I clear?" Everybody nodded. "Uh.. New Japan?" New Japan looked up from her drawings. "Hai?" "Could you wake New China up?" New Japan grinned and nodded. She stood up and the distance between her seat and New China's suddenly seemed larger than it should have been. New Japan ran and tackled New China from chair. They tumbled across the room and hit the opposing wall. "Ow... Was that really nesccessay, aru?" Both girls got back into their seats.

"Hey, New Germany! New Germany~!" "What is it?" "We should eat pasta later~ I want pasta~" "Not now. Later." "Okay~" New China had fallen asleep again. "New Japan?" "On it." New Japan tackled New China against the was again. However, this time, they broke through the wall and into the garden behind the building. "Good thing the meeting was held on the first floor, da?" said New Russia. New America stuck her head out of the hole. "YOU TWO OWE ME MONEY FOR BREAKING A HOLE IN THE WALL!" "You...still owe me...money, aru!" New China panted as she dodged New Japan's attempts to catch her. They disappeared at the edge of the property. The nations waited for a couple of minutes. Someone knocked on the door. New Germany opened the door. New Japan was carrying New China, piggyback. "She tripped and twisted her ankle. Where's the nearest doctor, New America-chan?" "Across the street." New Japan hurried off. New Germany dismissed the meeting.

* * *

New Italy: Who is Kotoura~?

Me: An OC from my Pokemon fic.

New Italy: She's cute~ .

Me: O.o Don't let her hear you say that.

New Italy: Why not?

Me: ...Just don't... Do the review thing.

New Italy: Review~! ^-^


	5. Countries at SchoolChibification?

Me: A new Chapter!

England: You should have updated yesterday!

Me: Give me a break! I had to take the mock SAT yesterday!

England: O.O You took the test?

Me: Yes.

England: I didn't believe that Americans would actually take that test.

Me: Ignoring that comment, I gonna start using the new countries's human names.

England: She does not own Hetalia.

* * *

"So, we'll be attending Rokyu High School?" asked Emily. She looked over at Sakura's pamplet.

"Hai." They were standing in front of the high school, ready to look at the results of their entrance exams. At that moment, the other new countries showed up.

"Huh? Alice, you have a younger sister?" asked Emily.

"Technacally, she is your younger sister. I just found out today that this is New Canada. Her name's Marie Williams." said Alice. "She'll be attending with us."

"Who? I don't see anyone else besides you, aru." Xing was sleepy. She wanted to go back to the hotel and rest. "What do you mean? Who are we talking about?" Alice was confused. Marie sighed. She was already used to being forgotten.

"Well, let's get on with it." said Ludwig. He led the group into the school. Other students stared at them.

"Why are they staring at us?" asked Emily.

"Normally, schools here don't get this many foreign students." said Sakura. Feliciano ran ahead of the group and looked at the annoucement board.

"Ve~ All of us made it~!" he said.

Later that evening...

"Who brought the wine?!" asked England. France raised his hand.

"That would be moi." he said.

"Aiyah! There are minors here, aru!"

"It's okay, China-san. They're asleep already."

A couple hours later, America went to bed, saying something about heroes need sleep. China left soon afterward, toward his room. Russia followed, partly because China left and partly because there was no vodka. Japan sat on the couch to make sure that England and France didn't destroy the house. However, Japan fell asleep on the couch. France passed out soon afterwards. England stood there alone, drunk. He pulled out his spell book.

"Now you'll get it, you stupid frog!" He began the spell. "He art thou Dumbledora the explora..."

The spell took his strength and he passed out on the floor.

The next morning...

"Hey, Japan, aru! Have you seen the kids, aru?"

"They're not awake yet? That's weird." said Germany.

"They usually make breakfast and eat it just as we are getting up~"

"Japan, aru?!" Japan stumbled into the kitchen, yawning.

"Gomen nasai. I was helping England." There was a crash from the bedrooms. The countries ran to the noise. They stopped in front of the boy's room.

"Ivan, can you reach it~?"

"Almost. Ludwig get on my shoulders."

"Can you support my weight?"

"Da"

"We're opening the door!" America called. There was silence.

"Okay, come in." America opened the door. Four toddlers stared at him.

"What happened to you guys?!"

"We don't know. We woke up like this. And, judging from the sounds we heard in the next room, the same thing happened to the girls." said Francis.

"Girls! Are you dressed, aru?!" China pounded on the other door.

"Hai. We used some of Emily's shirts as makeshift dresses." The toddler girls were freed from their room.

"Let's go down to the living room." "So, how old are you now?"

"Ve~around four, I think~" said Feliciano.

"I'm five." said Ludwig.

"I'm four and a half" said Sakura.

"I'm four!" said Emily.

"I'm five now." said Alice.

"I'm five, too." said Francis.

"I'm six. I'm the oldest, da?" said Ivan.

"I'm three, aru. I'm the youngest." said Xing. There was one more girl in the room, but she had been overlooked. Canada went and got her.

* * *

Me: How old is your twin sister, Emily?

Emily: I have a twin?

Me: I think so...

Marie: I'm right here, though.

Emily: If she's my twin, then she's the same age as me now. So, she should be four!

Me: Hey, look! A polar bear. Oh, it disappeared.

Marie: They saw Kumapichu, but not me?

Kumajiro: Who are you?

Marie: I'm New Canada.

Emily: Review!


	6. Chibis and Laser Tag

Me: The newest chapter is out!

Japan: Chibis?

Me: Yes.

Japan: She does not own Hetalia.

* * *

The older countries slumped around a table in the mall's food court. It had taken them over two hhours just to find clothes that the chibified kids wanted.

"What should we do now?" asked France.

"We have to wait until they turn back to normal in a week. Right, England?" said Japan. England nodded.

"Wait. It's more quiet than usual." said Germany.

"Yeah~" said Italy.

. . . . . .

"Where's America!?"

The kids are gone too!"

* * *

America led the group of children to a laser tag area that he saw earlier while shopping.

"Um. These children are to young to handle the equipment needed to play." said the clerk. Ivan looked at him and chanted 'Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol...'. The clerk handed over the equipment.

"You wait out here." said Ivan. America pouted.

"Kolkolkol."

"I'll wait."

"There's 8 of us, so we can split into teams of four." said Ludwig.

"Okay! Allies versus Axis!" said Emily.

"That's five against three, you git." said Alice. She looked at the Axis. "Choose one of us to be on your team."

"I want Xing-chan!" said Sakura. She pulled her friend over to their side.

"Okay. We begin! As soon as we take cover." The two teams retreated to seperate sides of the room.

"What is our plan, Ludwig-san?" Sakura asked.

"Hm. Xing and Feliciano won't be of much help, so..."

The Allies snickered when they saw Feliciano and Xing advance closer to their side.

"They're sending the youngest one out first?" Alice said, surprised. The two toddlers stopped and crouched behind a block. Pew. Francis looked at his life bar and saw that he had lost a life. Pew. Emily was also hit. Sakura and Ludwig had crept, unnoticed, around the edge of the room and were now shooting at the startle Allies. Sakura charged into battle, but her weapon was slightly too heavy for her. She bumped into Francis, who knocked Alice to the floor. As she fell, Alice knocked Emily's aim off course, saving Ludwig. Ivan lost all of his lives as he was shot by both Sakura and Ludwig. Xing and Feliciano decided to charge into the fight. They stumbled halfway across the room before colliding with each other and collapsing, Feliciano on top of Xing. Marie, who had been there the entire time, walked up to the two and attempted to get Feliciano off. Feliciano, unable to see Marie, started crying.

"Ludwig~! Help me! There's a ghost!"

"A g-ghost?" Xing also burst into tears. "Sakura! Help me!"

Outside, America did not notice the other countries come in.

"AMERICA!"

"Uh...Hi?" China pushed open the door and stopped the fight. Italy followed him, taking Feliciano off of Xing. China picked up the crying girl.

"America."

"Yes, Germany?"

"We are never leaving you alone with them again."

"okay"

* * *

Me: Review!


	7. The Calm Before the StormMaybe

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

"Finally the idiot got the spell fixed, aru." Xing (New China) remarked as she looked for her school bag that had gotten misplaced during her period as a chibi.

"Now, don't be so hard on Engrand-san, Xing-chan~" Sakura (New Japan) said, playing with her friend's hair. Xing pouted, then continued searching for her bag. The Japanese thought that the Chinese teen was the cutest when she pouted. Feliciano (New Italy) also had the same problem but he sat on the couch crying while Ludwig (New Germany) searched for the lost bag. Francis (New France) and Ivan (New Russia) were in charge of food preparations for the day. Emily (New America) flicked through channels on the TV, finally stopping on a cartoon show.

"Ugh, you git. Why couldn't you choose something more educational?!" Alice (New England) complained.

"Cartoons are educational! They teach you, uh..., to not do stupid things!" Emily said defensively. Alice rolled her eyes. "And you shouldn't be complaining, Alice. I won rock-paper-scissors, so I get to choose what to watch." Alice groaned, knowing it was true.

"Found it, aru!" Xing held the bag triumphantly above her head. Sakura clapped for her friend. Meanwhile, Ludwig had managed to pull Feliciano's bag out from underneath a pile of clothes that someone *coughFranciscough* had left there for some reason, completely burying the other boy's bag.

"Dinner's ready! (da?)" The two cooking announced to the other teens. The 6 teens not cooking gathered around the table in, eager for their dinner. Francis and Ivan had somehow managed to whip up a five star French meal in less than an hour. The teens dug after a chorus of 'Thanks for the food~'.

~After Dinner~

The teens were scolded for watching too much TV, so they decided to play Monopoly as suggested by Ivan. After a brief squabble, each teen ended up with a playing piece that they more or less were okay with. An hour later, Ivan dominated half the board, Emily half of the remaining part, Xing with one property, Sakura and Feliciano were completely broke, Ludwig owned half of the part that was not controlled by Ivan or Emily, and Alice and Francis were vying for the last couple properties that were still available. Within ten minutes, Xing was also out of the game and she joined Sakura and Feliciano in their Mario cart race on the Wii. By the time the other teens finished the Monopoly game, Feliciano had won three straight races in the Mario game.

"We should go to sleep you guys." Alice said. "We have to go to school tomorrow." The rest of them muttered in agreement and they put away the board game.

"By the way, did everyone remember that the schoor we are going requires its students to rive in dormitories on schoor campus?" Sakura asked. There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at Sakura, before utter chaos broke out as everyone ran to pack clothing and other things that are needed for living at school.

"Has anyone seen my pasta bowl?!" "It should be in the kitchen!" "My rose!" "Shut it Frog!" "AHAHAAHA! THE HERO IS ALREADY PREPARED!" "You bloody git, did you remember your toothbrush?!" "Uh..." "Has anyone seen my panda plushie, aru?!" "Da! I saw Francis with it!" "I-Ivan!" "Kolkolkol" "Aiyah! You pervert, aru!" "Sacre bleu!" Sakura giggled at the sight of her fellow nations running rampant through the building in search of things that they needed to pack.


End file.
